Bárzhavic dan Slarôv
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [Just Trial!] Sampai sebuah tangan pucat menangkap pergelangan tangan miliknya. Tangan itu penuh luka gores. "Kulitmu begitu halus, tuan muda Huang. Diriku sangat terkesan sanggup menyentuhmu seperti ini." diikuti suara serak yang terkesan berat. /Kristao!Taoris! BL! check this out!


**[T/M] - BL/YAOI! – IN PROGRESS!**

 **Tragedy**

 **Warning : AU!WAR Prisoner!** **OOC! Typo!**

|.|

|.|

|.|

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Huang Zitao**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIDUP BÁRZHAVIC! HIDUP KOMANDAN BATALION SEPULUH!"

Sorak ramai dari berbagai penjuru terdengar. Eforia kemenangan mengudara tanpa henti. Tiada yang menyangka akan akhir. Setelah beberapa waktu kedua belah pihak saling bersitegang. Dengan salah satu pihak melempar ancaman perang. Gencatan senjata yang telah diperbaharui beberapa tahun yang lalu itu - ternyata hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Karena pada akhirnya. Letusan senjata api. Tikaman senjata tajam. Lemparan bom juga meriam. Tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Slarôv kalah akan Bárzhavic. Negara yang terkenal sentosa, makmur, menolak dalam berbagai agresi yang merugikan rakyat. Beberapa menit yang lalu. Telah mengalami kekalahan memalukan sepanjang sejarah.

"Jenderal Wu! Menyerahlah! Mulai detik ini juga, Slarôv harus tunduk pada Bárzhavic! Atau aku, Shi Yuan, komandan batalion sepuluh dari Bárzhavic akan meluluh-lantakkan negara ini tanpa sisa sesuai dengan mandat yang sudah diperintahkan!"

Seruan penuh arogansi terdengar. Antusiasme menyambut. Berasal dari para prajurit perang yang berkubu sama dengan amat menggebu-gebu. Sementara sebagian kecil lain merasa diri mereka telah diburu. Dan diantara mayat-mayat prajurit yang terbujur kaku disana (sebagian tidak utuh), penuh bau anyir juga pemandangan yang memualkan, Jenderal Wu berlutut dengan peluh. Luka gores pedang terlihat menganga dibagian lutut hingga bawah. Ia bertumpu pada gagang pedang. Dengan ujung menancap pada tanah.

"Aku tidak sudi tunduk pada kalian, wahai bangsa Bárzhavic yang kotor! Negaraku lebih beradab daripada negara bedebah milik kalian."

Tawa penuh determinasi yang memuakkan saling menyahut. Shi Yuan bergerak maju. Raut wajah begitu bengis tanpa secuilpun empati. Sebelah kaki langsung begitu saja menendang dagu sang jenderal. Hingga tersungkur. Lalu menginjak luka kaki yang menganga.

"Dan negara bedebah inilah yang telah menaklukkan kalian, wahai jenderal Slarôv yang agung. Akui atau tidak, mulai sekarang, keberlangsungan hidup kalian ada pada kami, bangsa Bárzhavic! Patuhlah! Atau kau lebih memilih seluruh rakyat Slarôv terbakar hidup-hidup pada tungku api batu bara."

Mengerang sakit dalam diam. Manik madu seketika berkilat. Penuh tekad dan ambisi. Dendam untuk menghancurkan. Rasa muak penuh benci.

"Aku, jenderal Wu dari Slarôv bersumpah. Suatu saat nanti kalianlah bangsa Bárzhavic yang akan terpanggang hangus di neraka."

Menaikkan sebelah alis. Komandan batalion sepuluh, Shi Yuan, tersenyum dingin. Ia menarik diri kebelakang beberapa langkah sebelum berujar lantang. "Seret mereka semua yang tersisa ke penjara bawah tanah." menatap horizontal kearah manik madu, dirinya lalu melanjutkan penuh kelicikan. "Dan bawa jenderal Wu ke penjara khusus Orc'. Aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh dirinya akan bertahan."

.

.

.

.

 **Bárzhavic dan Slarôv © Harumi Shiba**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Bárzhavic. Negara besar yang dalam satu dekade terakhir telah hampir menguasai seluruh wilayah barat dan timur. Juga sebagian kecil negara-negara berbentuk kota independen yang terletak pada garis pantai Gïth. Negara militer yang haus akan perang. Gila kekuasaan. Itulah salah satu sebutan paling fenomenal diantara aliansi-aliansi resmi atau non yang terbentuk. Tak ayal, negara tunggal yang berposisi pada kepulauan besar Ardês ini dikenal sebagai negara adidaya paling berpengaruh saat ini. Tidak hanya karena basis militer yang begitu kuat dan nyaris tidak pernah tertembus, melainkan juga karena Bárzhavic adalah negara pertama penghasil batu bara terbesar dan satu-satunya yang pernah ada.

Dibawah pemerintahan absolut Jenderal Huang Xiaoming bergelar Ásh-XI yang terkenal bengis. Kejam. Bertangan dingin. Kejayaan Bárzhavic masih tetap melegenda. Disebut-sebut sosoknya sebagai pemimpin paling berjasa dalam catatan sejarah dari sederet panjang kursi kepemimpinan Bárzhavic. Karena akhirnya pada masa ini, Slarôv telah jatuh. Negara yang dalam beberapa dekade terakhir secara tersirat telah mengirim sinyal permusuhan pada Bárzhavic. Dan puncaknya, diluar batas toleransi, perang benar-benar pecah beberapa waktu lalu.

Dari kabar yang tersebar simpang siur di kalangan petinggi maupun rakyat jelata, pecahnya perang dipicu atas diterimanya surat permohonan resmi yang dikirim oleh Jenderal Wu senior terdahulu. Surat bersegel lambang pemerintahan dari Slarôv itu berisi tentang ajakan perdamaian. Dengan melakukan pengajuan tidak terduga berupa pernikahan politik dari antar kedua belah pihak. Dan itu sedikit banyak telah membuat pimpinan negara Bárzhavic murka.

Kini, akibatnya. Seluruh wilayah negara Slarôv secara non resmi telah berada di bawah kepemimpinan Bárzhavic. Melawan atau memberontak berarti mati. Walau tunduk dan patuh bukan berarti memperoleh kebebasan yang dicari. Karena setiap orang diantara mereka tahu dengan pasti. Bárzhavic hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menyusun strategi. Apalagi melepaskan target operasi begitu saja. Kala itu, mereka menyerang tepat saat kepemimpinan Slarôv diserahkan pada Wu junior, Wu Yifan. Yang baru beberapa bulan menjabat setelah sang ayahanda, Jenderal besar IX Wu Zhangli meninggal akibat sakit keras. Pengalaman tipis Jenderal muda Wu Yifan sebagai pemimpin yang masih belum seberapa itulah yang menyebabkan negara Slarôv runtuh. Walau sebetulnya, negara Bárzhavic sendiri terlalu mustahil untuk mengecap kekalahan.

Benar. Tidak ada kata 'mengalah' dalam kamus negara Bárzhavic atau bahkan Jenderal Huang Xiaoming sendiri. Dalam hal apapun itu.

.

.

"Jenderal Huang telah tiba... !"

Suara menggelegar seketika menggema di sebuah ruangan pengap. Pijakan lantai disana tampak kotor dan basah oleh tetesan air. Sementara tumbuhan lumut terlihat tumbuh pada permukaan dinding yang setengah mengelupas. Lembab. Aroma amis mirip karat besi dan busuk. Serta bau kematian menyengat kuat di udara. Ada banyak tempat dengan kondisi serupa yang ada disana. Dengan keadaan para penghuninya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Bahkan lebih parah sekaligus memualkan.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Hingga terlihat seorang pria berusia awal 30-an, berpenampilan gagah dengan seragam khas militer negara Bárzhavic muncul. Dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit berpenampilan rapi. Raut wajah mereka tampak datar. Dingin. Tanpa sedikitpun emosi.

"Wu Yifan. Jenderal muda dari Slarôv yang terkenal akan kepiawaiannya menggunakan senjata api dan busur panah. Tapi begitu payah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Terutama saat menggunakan pedang." Huang Xiaoming membuka suara. Atensi terfokus penuh pada presensi Wu Yifan. Pria yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan setengah sekarat. Kedua tangan diikat dengan rantai yang masing-masing terangkat disisi tubuh. Sementara luka cambuk, luka sayatan benda tajam. Hampir menghiasi seluruh lapisan kulit bagian atas. Terutama pada punggung dan dada. Sekilas. Sosoknya terlihat begitu naas dan memprihatinkan. Jikalau pancaran penuh ambisi juga komitmen yang tinggi tidak terproyeksi sempurna pada sepasang manik madu kembar. Bibir pucat pecah-pecah miliknya seketika mendesis lirih. Penuh sarkastik.

"Terima kasih, Wahai jenderal Huang yang agung. Sudilah kiranya anda memberi perlakuan yang pantas untuk calon adik ipar ini."

 **BUGH!**

Kepalan tangan dilayangkan. Menghantam tepat di tempurung kepala. Manik gelap seketika berkilat berbahaya. Sementara Kedua tangan terkepal erat di masing-masing sisi tubuh tegap. "Kau tahu benar, jenderal Wu. Alasanku menyerang Slarôv adalah karena aku tidak sudi menjadi kakak iparmu. Adikku lebih dari kata pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari dirimu. Dia harus mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Tersenyum dingin. Wu Yifan meludahkan darah yang terkumpul pada rongga mulut kemudian merespon sinis. "Alasan yang bagus. Tapi tidak cukup masuk akal untuk memperbudak sebuah negara hanya karena dilanda kecemburuan pribadi. Oh, bagaimana kabar istri anda, Jenderal Huang?"

"Tutup mulut besarmu, Wu Yifan. Sebelum aku merobeknya dan ku-umpankan pada anjing penjaga." Huang Xiaoming menggeram samar. Dengan isyarat mata menitahkan salah satu anak buah untuk bertindak. Direspon salah satu prajurit dengan menendang sebelah kaki sang tahanan yang terlihat buruk. Membiru dan bernanah. Karena Luka sayatan pedang masih menganga marah disana.

Mengerang setelahnya. Wu Yifan menggertakkan gigi samar. Netra kembar lalu berkilat tajam. Melalui ekor mata ia dapat melihat bagaimana prajurit-prajurit Bárzhavic menatap rendah kepadanya. Seolah mencemooh. Mereka begitu busuk dan tidak beradab.

"Kakak..."

Alunan nada yang begitu halus mengintrupsi suasana berat. Semua pasang mata seketika teralih. Menghujam satu titik entitas yang presensinya tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu utama. Dalam beberapa detik saja, sosok itu - sanggup meraup seluruh atensi. Termasuk para prajurit yang seketika meluruhkan pertahanan. Melemahkan intuisi sejenak. Beberapa bahkan terang-terangan menatap tanpa kedip. Terhitung pula figure Wu Yifan.

"Adikku, Huang Zitao. Apa yang tengah engkau lakukan disini? Kembali ke kamarmu." Jenderal Huang perlahan memangkas jarak. Jubah kebesaran berayun pelan, mengikuti gerak sang pemilik. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tepat berdiri berhadapan.

"Perdana menteri Xie ingin bertemu saat ini. Sementara pengawal dan prajurit yang berada di rumah utama tidak berani untuk melapor pada kakak. Jadi, hanya diriku yang berkenan datang. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Huang Zitao. Sosok pemuda berparas rupawan menunduk hormat. Sopan santun tanpa celah. Atensi mata terfokus penuh pada ujung sepatu hitam milik sang kakak. Ia selalu bisa merasakan. Ada rasa tidak nyaman datang menggelayut. Resah. Ia begitu tidak tenang tatkala pandangan-pandangan itu terus tertuju pada dirinya.

"Sayangku, Zitao...Tidak seharusnya berada di tempat berbahaya seperti penjara Orc' ini. Kembalilah. Kakak akan menyusul nanti. Dimana pelayan pribadimu?" sebelah tangan kekar milik jenderal Huang terangkat. Berlabuh pada helaian sutra kelam milik Zitao. Mengelusnya lembut. "Lekaslah tidur. Udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Merapatkan mantel bulu beserta tudung kepala. Zitao mengangguk patuh sebelum berujar halus. "Mingming sedang sibuk membantu kakak ipar di dapur untuk membuat sesuatu."

"Dan membiarkan adikku pergi kesini seorang diri? Betapa bertanggung jawabnya pelayan pribadimu, Huang Zitao."

"Jangan menyalahkan Mingming, kakak. Aku yang menyuruh."

Mengendalikan diri. Huang Xiaoming menarik nafas perlahan. Sebelah tangan seketika turun dari surai hitam. Lalu mengumandangkan titah pada salah satu pengawal. "Antar adikku ke rumah utama hingga sampai ke depan pintu kamar pribadinya. Laksanakan, sekarang."

"Baik. Jenderal."

Huang Zitao menatap sekilas kedepan. Lalu menunduk cepat tatkala sepasang manik madu balas menatap intens. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dirinya merasa malu. Meski sejujurnya rasa ngilu ikut menginfeksi relung dada tanpa sebab. Sejujurnya ia sempat melihat. Bagaimana tubuh tegap itu - kini dipenuhi banyak luka yang mengundang rasa simpati. Membalikkan badan setelahnya (setengah tidak rela), Zitao berlalu diikuti seorang prajurit yang menampakkan raut wajah berseri-seri. Begitu sukar untuk sekedar ditutupi.

Tidak pernah sadar bagaimana manik madu memandang dirinya lamat-lamat. Dengan kilatan misterius yang terpancar sunyi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Huang Zitao melamun. Ia telah melupakan sarapan pagi yang sudah susah payah dipersiapkan oleh sang pelayan pribadi. Mingming. Ia lupa akan pelajaran private yang akan dihadirinya nanti atau terhitung mundur lima belas menit lagi di kelas Master Zhang. Ia bahkan melupakan emblem khusus milik keluarga bangsawan militer Bárzhavic yang biasanya tersemat rapi pada dada sebelah kiri. Dua hari lamanya. Dan Zitao hampir mengesampingkan segala hal. Hanya karena sepasang manik madu yang tiap malam selalu datang meneror dalam tidur.

Jikalau ia tidaklah ingat nama lengkap juga jati diri. Zitao yakin kewarasannya sudah lenyap dan entah kemana melayang pergi.

"Tuan muda. Anda melamun lagi."

Tersentak. Zitao menyunggingkan senyum samar. Dirinya perlahan menarik nafas kemudian menutup kelopak mata. Menyembunyikan iris onyx mempesona yang tiap kali tanpa gagal menarik atensi siapapun. Bulu mata lentik. Garis wajah sempurna. Perawakan yang nyaris tanpa celah. Keelokan yang diluar batas toleransi inilah yang dulu pernah sempat memecah belah koalisi kecil beberapa negara.

Mereka sama-sama memperebutkan. Saling mengumbar dominasi. Berambisi kuat untuk mempersunting si bungsu Huang. Yang jelas-jelas mereka sadar bahwa sosoknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Entah mereka yang terjerat atau memang kehilangan akal sehat. Meski begitu. Pada akhirnya mereka sekalipun tidak pernah memiliki nyali untuk menyampaikan surat permohonan resmi. Beberapa pernah mencoba melakukan sedikit simulasi. Dan berakhir dengan negara mereka dikuasai oleh Bárzhavic.

"Mingming. Jam berapa rutinitasku hari ini berakhir?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Kelopak mata kembali terbuka. "Aku harap, beberapa permintaanku kemarin sudah Mingming siapkan."

"Jam sebelas siang, tuan muda. Soal permintaan anda kemarin, semuanya sudah tersedia. Tapi haruskah anda melakukan hal itu lagi? Itu sangat beresiko dan berbahaya."

"Tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka." Beranjak berdiri, dirinya dengan luwes merapikan pakaian. Lalu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan kakak ipar?"

"Beliau baik-baik saja. Hanya terkadang sedikit tidak nyaman saat saya tanpa sengaja menyebut nama anda."

"Sudah lebih dari enam bulan. Dan kakak iparku sendiri tidak berkenan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku. Barang satu atau dua kali." Zitao lirih menanggapi. Kedua manik malam tampak meredup sebelum beralih kearah taman. Menatapnya taat dari balik jendela besar berbingkai kayu Bubinga terbaik. Termenung sesaat.

'Karena Huang YangYing terlanjur buta untuk melihat ketulusan anda, tuan muda. Hatinya telah termakan oleh rasa cemburu dan iri.' Mingming menatap pedih. Merasa iba dengan keadaan sang tuan muda. Seharusnya, sosok murni seperti itu - tidak pantas mendapatkan segala derita. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia setia melayani. Dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sang tuan muda tertawa lepas. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil atau samar yang tidak begitu berarti.

Mungkin. Semenjak Jenderal besar Huang bergelar Ásh-X meninggal beberapa tahun silam, tanpa disangka-sangka telah membawa sebagian besar hidup dari seorang Huang Zitao.

.

.

Merapatkan mantel panjang beserta tudung kepala. Zitao menarik nafas gugup. Lebih dari satu kali ia pernah berkunjung. Namun baru kali ini ia merasa aneh dan kurang percaya diri. Padahal, jelas-jelas ia sadar bahwa di dalam sana ada beberapa eksistensi yang membutuhkan uluran tangan. Menunggu dirinya untuk datang diam-diam dan harap-harap cemas menerima sedikit bantuan. Jikalau bukan dirinya yang berkenan dan berkehendak. Zitao tidak tahu siapa lagi orang-orang Bárzhavic yang bersedia memikul tanggung jawab.

Tidak hanya soal tanggung jawab moral. Melainkan juga rasa empati dan hati nurani.

Kembali membenahi penampilan juga mengeratkan tas bawaan. Iris Onyx Zitao seketika memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dengan jeli. Was-was jika tiba-tiba saja ada presensi yang tidak diharapkan muncul. Minimal prajurit penjaga ataupun pengawas. Dirinya sudah sering melakukan hal ini. Dan cukup yakin jika saat ini, seharusnya, tidak pada waktunya para prajurit untuk bertugas ataupun berkeliaran. Karena mereka tengah beristirahat sementara pergantian penjagaan dilakukan 45 menit lagi.

Penjara Orc'. Zitao sudah terlalu hafal segala seluk beluk lokasinya. Berada di letak barat daya kediaman utama. Diantara perbatasan hutan Ghàel dan semi gudang senjata milik prajurit penjaga. Penjara ini memang istimewa. Selain dikarenakan adanya penjagaan yang dilakukan oleh prajurit militer kelas S (prajurit terlatih khusus milik keluarga bangsawan militer Huang). Ternyata juga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini.

Huang Zitao pernah mendengar. Para penduduk Bárzhavic menganggap penjara Orc' adalah lokasi terkutuk. Berbeda dari penjara-penjara lain yang kebanyakan terletak pada pusat ibukota negara Bárzhavic. Mereka mempercayai penjara Orc' dibuat khusus untuk menghukum jiwa-jiwa pendosa. Orang buruk yang berani menentang kuasa sang pemimpin negara.

Bukan langsung mendapatkan eksekusi. Melainkan siksaan jasmani sampai mati.

Tersenyum miris. Zitao sekali lagi memantapkan diri sebelum dengan perlahan melangkah masuk. Dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak mual ataupun mengosongkan isi perut tatkala menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Menolak untuk mengikuti sugesti. Ada beberapa sel tahanan yang kosong (Zitao sadar mereka mungkin sudah tak sanggup bertahan). Dan beberapa dihuni oleh entitas yang tampak memasrahkan diri. Seakan siap menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menghampiri.

"Tuan muda... "

Ada yang menyambut. Beberapa hanya melempar senyum samar. Dengan kondisi yang buruk seperti itu - Zitao yakin, bergerak saja sudah tak lagi ingin.

"Maaf, aku baru datang berkunjung. Aku membawa beberapa obat herbal dan makanan. Jangan biarkan para penjaga melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin kalian disiksa lagi."

Bergerak cekatan. Zitao membagikan obat herbal berupa gel hasil racikan sendiri dan beberapa bungkus roti. Hingga matanya menangkap entitas yang belakangan ini menarik seluruh atensi. Sosok yang berada di dalam sel tidak jauh dari pintu utama. Bergerak menghampiri dengan ragu-ragu. Zitao membuka suara.

"Tuan?"

Iris onyx dan madu saling bersinggungan. Pancaran penuh akan kekhawatiran bertemu tatap dengan pancaran penuh abstraksi. Seolah mengevaluasi. Walau kilatan sakit tampak terbias disana. Zitao sendiri memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menurunkan tas bawaan tepat di depan sel.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi. Zitao bertanya. Sebelah tangan dengan cekatan membuka wadah kecil berisi gel tanpa warna. Hanya bening. Mengolesnya sedikit menggunakan jemari tangan, lalu setelahnya terjulur melewati jeruji besi yang berkarat. Bermaksud untuk mengoles luka kurang lebih sepanjang 10 sentimeter yang menganga di kaki.

Sampai sebuah tangan pucat menangkap pergelangan tangan miliknya. Tangan itu penuh luka gores. "Kulitmu begitu halus, tuan muda Huang. Diriku sangat terkesan sanggup menyentuhmu seperti ini." diikuti suara serak yang terkesan berat.

Bergerak-gerak gugup. Entah kenapa. Zitao setelahnya berbisik halus. "Zitao. Nama belakangku Zitao." lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu. Perkenalkan, Aku Wu Yifan dari Slarôv."

"Jenderal muda Wu. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan seseorang sehebat anda."

Terkekeh kecil, walau sesungguhnya terdengar menyakitkan. Wu Yifan perlahan melepas pergelangan tangan kecil setelah sebelumnya sempat mengelus permukaan kulit halus itu beberapa detik. Tanpa sadar telah membuat Zitao merona samar dikedua pipi.

"Tuan, kembalilah berbaring. Aku akan mengoles luka di kaki anda menggunakan gel ini."

"Cukup panggil aku Yifan. Terima kasih sebelummya, Zitao. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak." tolak Zitao lugas. Tiba-tiba mendapatkan keberanian. "Luka di kakimu membiru dan bernanah, Yifan. Jangan membantah lagi. Cepatlah berbaring. Setelah ini aku akan mengoles luka di punggungmu."

Menurut. Jenderal Wu bungkam saat Zitao mengobati lukanya dengan telaten. Mengamati bagaimana makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah berada tepat di depannya. Walau kurang leluasa dikarenakan sedikit tertutupi oleh tudung kepala. Sungguh. Dirinya bersyukur karena rantai gantung yang mengikat kedua tangan sudah terlepas. Hingga ia mampu bergerak bebas. Meskipun sebelah kaki yang 'sehat' masih terborgol sebentang rantai panjang.

"Zitao, ceritakan padaku. Apa yang menjadi alasanmu melakukan hal semua ini?"

Hening.

Terlihat Zitao tampak termangu untuk beberapa saat sebelum merespon dengan nada muram. "Aku tidak suka peperangan." kemudian lamat-lamat melanjutkan. "Aku ingin negaraku, Bárzhavic dan negara-negara lainnya hidup dalam perdamaian tanpa perlu memperbudak satu sama lain. Dunia akan jauh lebih sentosa tanpa adanya pertikaian juga permusuhan. Setidaknya dengan melakukan hal sesederhana ini, diriku telah cukup berguna untuk berbuat sesuatu atas dasar kemanusiaan. Walau masih tergolong kecil."

Sukar untuk berkata-kata. Wu Yifan hanya terus termangu tanpa kedip. Dengan visualisasi terfokus sempurna pada sosok rapuh Huang Zitao. Begitu murni. Begitu putih. Tidak seharusnya sosok sebegini tulus hidup di sebuah negara serakah macam Bárzhavic.

Karena pada akhirnya, ia tahu. Jiwa yang nantinya akan terluka paling dalam adalah jiwa yang penuh akan kebaikan dan pengharapan. Dengan jiwa-jiwa kejam yang akan terus tertawa tiada henti. Hingga nanti sebuah karma datang mengunjungi.

Dan tunggulah. Pihak siapa yang akan bertahan di penghujung akhir nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Sayangku, Zitao... Apakah dirinya yang berseri-seri sedang berbahagia?"

Jenderal Huang datang menghampiri. Di sebuah perpustakaan keluarga yang tata ruangnya begitu klasik. Dengan Zitao yang berada di salah satu kursi berbulu beserta sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit berada di pangkuan langsung terperanjat kecil. Tidak menyangka sang kakak akan datang berkunjung.

"Kakak..."

Xiaoming tersenyum tipis. Memposisikan diri tepat disebelah Huang muda. Tatapan mata yang penuh akan afeksi terselubung juga rasa mendamba yang begitu tinggi. Terpantul sunyi dibalik bayang-bayang netra kembar. Seolah, tatapan seperti itu tidak sepantasnya ditujukan pada sang adik. Sekalipun saudara tiri. Tak disangka, sesungguhnya mereka berdua lahir dari ayah yang sama namun dengan ibunda yang berbeda. Bárzhavic mencatat bahwa Xiaoming adalah buah hasil dari hubungan masa lalu jenderal besar Huang dengan seorang wanita tanpa ikatan resmi pernikahan. Sistem negara militer milik Bárzhavic menyebutkan bahwa penerus kursi kepemimpinan haruslah keturunan pertama dari sang penguasa tunggal negara. Resmi ataupun tidak.

Itulah sebabnya Huang Xiaoming yang disahkan naik tahta sekitar satu dekade yang lalu dan bukannya Huang Zitao yang tahun ini baru menginjak usia 20 tahun.

"Apa yang sedang adik kecilku pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya memancarkan kilatan ingin tahu. Sementara kepala ia condongkan untuk mendekat. Pura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa sang adik bergerak tidak nyaman karenanya.

"Kakak, sudah pulang? Bagaimana jalannya rapat hari ini?" Zitao menutup buku tebal yang baru beberapa menit ia baca. Tercetak samar diwajahnya akan perasaan canggung. Meskipun sudah saling mengenal hampir 15 tahun lamanya. Dirinya tidak pernah merasa terbiasa. Terutama pancaran aneh kedua manik gelap.

"Zitao..." panggil Xiaoming tanpa sekalipun merespon pertanyaan. Sebelah tangan seketika berpindah untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik sang adik. "Aku ingin tahu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah menarik perhatianmu."

"Kakak bicara apa? Diriku baik-baik saja." Mengalihkan atensi kesamping kiri. Zitao enggan untuk balas menatap iris gelap yang serupa diri. Bibir unik ia gigit perlahan. Menahan diri untuk tidak segera berdiri atau setidaknya menjaga spasi. Sungguh. Itu bukan tindakan yang terpuji.

"Beberapa pengawal melapor padaku. Belakangan ini terlihat Zitao yang menyelinap keluar dari rumah utama di berbagai kesempatan. Apa adikku mengunjungi danau? Dulu dirimu suka sekali pergi kesana."

"Benar. Terkadang diriku memang pergi ke danau." tanggap Zitao cepat. Lalu pelan-pelan melanjutkan. "Kakak tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Ada Mingming dan para pengawal yang akan menjagaku."

Hening.

Zitao semakin bergerak gelisah. Xiaoming sendiri diam-diam menikmati segala reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang adik. Ia tahu benar adiknya telah berbohong. Karena sungguh. Zitao tidak pandai dalam hal berdusta. Ada sesuatu yang sudah disembunyikan. Dan ia pasti akan mencari tahu segalanya nanti. Dirinya tidak akan pernah membiarkan sang adik menyimpan rahasia.

Segala hal tentang Zitao, hanya Xiaoming-lah satu-satunya eksistensi yang harus memegang kehendak. Tidak siapapun.

"Baiklah. Aku berharap Zitao tidak merusak tradisi kepercayaan keluarga Huang yang selama ini sudah kita junjung tinggi."

Mengangguk perlahan. Zitao hanya mampu memejamkan mata tatkala sebelah lengan melingkar apik di pinggang sempitnya. Mengelus perlahan. Dengan hembusan nafas milik sang kakak yang begitu dekat menerpa sebagian sisi wajah sebelah kiri.

 _'Tuhan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berdusta. Aku hanya ingin melindungi sesuatu yang sudah kuanggap berharga'_

Karena sesungguhnya. Huang Zitao paham. Sesuatu itu akan dirampas darinya (lagi) bila sang kakak sudah benar-benar menghendaki.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Note : Well~ ada yang kangen? Belakangan ini memang sy jarang2 nongol (atau hampir tidak menampakkan diri) karena ya kesibukan di RL. Sy bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk tidak lagi bersinggungan dengan dunia tulis menulis tapi apadaya, panggilan imajinasi tanpa bisa direalisasikan itu bikin sakit kepala. Seriusan. Jadi jangan heran kalau sy seringnya hanya bisa datang dan pergi LOL**

 **Oh ya, ini Cuma trial ya? Iseng2 sebenarnya, entah ngena(?) atau kagak… yang jelas kalau responnya bagus akan sy lanjut kapan2 #oii eerrr, soal fic ongoing yang lain, akan sy usahakan buat lanjut… maafken diriku yang moody ini TT #mukpol**

 **See u next time gays~~ :'**


End file.
